Stand
by Hockeygirl28
Summary: It was almost exactly like the light disaster but worse and the team was definitly not feeling the aster.This was the battle they were never ready for, but they weren't giving in or backing down. Songfic based on the song Stand by Rascal Flatts. Review pretty please with sugar on top.


**This is my first song fic, I hope you like it. I know its long but bear with me; I've been working on this for about a month.**

**I do not own Young justice or Stand by Rascal Flatts**

**Also this may sound like its from Allude Aquatiance but its not, completely different time the league got themselves mind controlled. Enjoy!**

**~0~0~0~**

_**"Stand"**_

_**You feel like a candle in a hurricane**_

M'gann's strawberry red hair flew up in the scarlet wind. She was trying to stay airborne, but with each gust it was harder to stay up. She looked up to see Red Tornado send another funnel cloud towards her. The Martian fell to the earth as the android blasted her again._**  
Just like a picture with a broken frame**_

Tears streamed out of Zatanna's cyan eyes as she fought Dr. Fate. She was dodging strikes and blows trying not to hurt the man that raised her. The young magician felt shattered when she stared into Fate's eyes, the warm jade eyes she knew as a child were now cold. None of the magic blasts hurt as much as the pain she felt as she stared into her father's eyes. The fact that they held no love; no warmth, tore her up inside. What was worse was as she fought her father and looked into his eyes, the loving glance she always knew was gone. Her own father didn't even recognize her and to the young magician that was a pain worse than death._**  
Alone and helpless**_

Artemis clutched her bow as she curled up in an air vent. She was trapped in the circular metal confines. Another familiar whistling sound flew past her ear before she heard the clang of the deadly arrow meant to kill her. The archer looked at her mentor with fear and betrayal. He was aiming another arrow at her heart; an evil smirk lined his blonde bearded face. Artemis tried to move, but she was frozen her legs wouldn't move and her arms felt like rubber._**  
Like you've lost your fight**_

Aqualad hit the ground first, and then followed by Conner. They were facing off against the League powerhouses and got their butts handed to them. Rocket was still afloat and Robin and Red Arrow were still swinging from the rafters, but they soon plummeted towards the ground. Aqualad's first instinct was to go help his team. He tried to get up but he couldn't. The leader watched in terror as he witnessed Rocket crash into the ground, she let out a shriek as she hit the floor. Roy was on the ground moaning and Robin was trying to crawl over to aid the crimson archer but his breaths were labored too._**  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright  
**_Kid Flash tried to think happy thoughts as he tried to out run Hal Jordan and the Hawks. Staying hopeful was his was of staying focused by having something to fight for, but today even the happiest thoughts of rainbows and sunshine could help. The young speedster plowed through the ground and barreled towards Green Lantern in hopes of knocking him down. Unfortunately at the last moment Hal got out of the way, but Wally turned around and kept running. The second time around he collided with his target and then kept on running. His legs burned and his lungs ached as he pushed himself to keep going, but he wasn't going to stop. He had to find the team and escape from the nightmare. But he was stopped by a wall of green and a mace that sent him flying._**  
Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take**_

M'gann managed to limp over to Conner who was incased in stone due to the crater he made on impact. She whimpered softly as she tried to free him, her green skin was covered in cuts and bruises and now looked ashy and pale. Zatanna escaped the grasps of Dr. Fate and tried to help the martian. Tear streaks ran down the magician's face and she could barley speak. The two were too exhausted to use their powers to help the unconscious kryptonian out of the crater; they used the little energy they had to pry the clone from the rock. Artemis regained her ability to move at the last second and bolted through the air vent and landed on the ground amongst her injured teammates. _**  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
**_

The Justice League stood over the battered teens struggling to get up. Roy was trying to get up and resume attacking but his mangled bow snapped. Green Arrow smirked maliciously at his former protégé and taunted in a disembodied voice, "Give up weaklings, you can't win. You are powerless against us."

Robin's brow furrowed as he regained his footing, and he turned to help Kaldur up. M'gann finally pried Conner from the ground and Zatanna hoisted rocket to her feet. Artemis's steel blue eyes narrowed as she scowled in determination and anger.

"Why try when you can't win?" Green lantern mocked darkly. Wally was still seeing stars when he woke up, his head felt like a train hit it. The speedster slowly got to his feet looking up at league looming over the team.

"Give up." Superman said plainly in the disembodied voice.

Artemis was on her knees; her blood was boiling with anger. She had enough of the taunts and mocking from the very people she trusted and looked up to. The archer used her bow as a crutch and pulled herself to her feet. She trained her fierce glare on the league that seemed to no longer stand for justice and shouted, "The hell we will!" She joined her teammates lining up in front of the league. No matter how hurt and betrayed the teens felt they all knew they had to fight; they were the heroes now.

_**Then you Stand**_

The nine teens stood in front of their mentors, covered in dirt, grime and blood. They stood there with hardened faces; determination sparkled in their eyes. They were never going to give in; all of them would rather fight to the death.

_**Life's like a novel  
With the end ripped out**_

The team looked at their mentors, family, king, and role models. They didn't want to fight the people they were the closest to, but they had to; they weren't standing down. The heroes behind the masks that they once knew weren't there; they were now the enemy._**  
The edge of a canyon  
With only one way down**_

"Is everyone online?" Miss Martian asked weakly as she reestablished the mental link. She received eight grim replies from the team.

"What do we do now?" Rocket asked her mental voice was full of despair.

"We get back up and fight." Kaldur stated firmly. The team quickly agreed on a plan of action. They all nodded solemnly as they got into battle stance waiting for their cue.

"NOW!" Aqualad ordered. Robin threw smoke pellets on the ground. There was a bright flash and the team disappeared in a cloud of black smoke._**  
Take what you're given before its gone  
**_They still had a small chance, but it came with a price. "No holding back." Robin ordered. No one wanted to hurt the very people they loved, but it had to be done.

As the black smoke cleared only Superboy, Aqualad and Kid Flash remained were they were. M'gann, Rocket and Zatanna took to the air while the two archers stood atop crates and Robin disappeared in the rafters. They all stood ready for attack.

_**Start holding on, keep holding on  
**_The league sprung into action, lunging toward their protégés that stood ready to fight to the death._**  
Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of**_

Their mentors hit them with full force. All out war erupted from the chaos. Conner flung himself at Superman and Kaldur was fighting against Aquaman and Red Tornado. Arrows were flying everywhere. Rocket managed to knock out Hawkman and now was facing Icon. The boy wonder was having a battle in the shadows against the dark knight. M'gann was locked in a psychic battle with her uncle. Both Artemis and Roy were starting to run out of arrows, Zatanna saw this and yelled, "Sworra erom!" Restocking their supply before continuing her battle with Dr. Fate. Kid Flash and Flash were blurs of yellow and red as they threw punches at each other while they raced. The team still wasn't winning yet, but they still had a chance._**  
You might bend till you break  
Cause it's all you can take**_

M'gann was struggling to remain afloat as she sustained another psychic blast. Rocket was stuck in a pink bubble that shielded her from Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl. Superman and Icon were beating the stuffing out of Conner in the large crater they created. Zatanna was dodging bolts of magic from the lord of order that possessed her father. Robin was running out of ninja stars and was trying to out stealth his mentor. Roy's bow was broken so he was fighting hand to hand against Black Canary while Artemis fired arrows at GA. Wally was on the ground and his lungs burned for air as Flash ran around him sucking away all of the oxygen._**  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough**_

The nine young heroes stood little chance that grew slimmer with each hit they took, but none of them gave up fighting the good fight. They were all hurting; their lungs burned, their muscles ached, their hands were blistered, they were covered with cuts and bruises and it even hurt to blink, but that didn't matter they would stop at nothing to win. They had to complete their mission._**  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off**_

Artemis got close enough to knock Canary off her balance and Roy tackled her so the other archer could go back to fighting Ollie. She could tell he was starting to get tired and used it to her advantage as she charged him using her bow as a club. Once she was sure he was down for the count she went to help Roy with Canary.

Kaldur was muttering apologies as he knocked out Aquaman and turned his attention to Tornado. The atlantien was let out a feral yell as he used his water bearers to 'drown' the android.

Even though Superman still had the upper hand, Conner was making a comeback by knocking out Icon. He started dodging punched from the man of steel and then took calculated hits._**  
Then you stand  
**_After tying up GA and Black Canary, Roy went to help Robin and Artemis heard a pained cry. The blonde turned to see Wally being suffocated by the Flash. Immediately she fired a flurry of arrows at the scarlet speedster's feet eventually tripping him up so she could help the now unconscious Kid Flash. She raced over to the knocked out speedster trying to remember the steps for CPR. Relief washed over the archer as Wally started coughing and woke up.

Robin was now fighting Batman on the ground with Roy. Both were having a hard time fighting the dark knight. "Quick maneuver seven!" the boy wonder shouted and was vaulted into the air. He did a triple flip to collect momentum to knock Batman to the ground._**  
Everytime you get up  
And get back in the race**_

Artemis helped Wally up and he graciously thanked her. They both turned to see Flash and Green Lantern charging at them. "Jump on my back." KF said impulsively after recovering from his near death experience. Artemis complied and hopped on his shoulders. The tag team charged the nearing opposition, Artemis fired lasso arrows at Flash and explosive arrows at GL. Wally let out a small cry of victory as the duo continued their strategy to combat Hawkgirl._**  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place  
**_Zatanna gave up trying to out magic the lord of order and instead tried using brute strength. She sent flaming boulders toward him regretfully, still not wanting to hurt her father behind the helmet.

M'gann propelled herself upward as she sent out the last wave of psionic energy she could muster at her uncle. The martian let out a guilty sigh of relief as he went down.

Kaldur's eyes widened with shock as Rocket fell from the sky with Wonder Woman flying after her with intent of finishing her off. The atlantien abandoned his attempts of helping Zatanna fight Dr. Fate and ran to catch the falling girl. He set her down out of harm's way and then faced the Amazonian princess. Aqualad broke the water main and surrounded Wonder Woman with water. Eventually she passed out and he wrapped steel around the woman.

_**Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend till you break  
Cause it's all you can take**_

Miss Martian rushed over and helped Conner battle the Boy Scout in blue. There was a silent mention of thanks and she telepathically threw the man of steel off of the clone so he could regain his standing before Superman came back again. The two fought off the man of steel until they finally subdued him._**  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough**_

The young magician was stretching her magic to the absolute limit as she incased Dr. Fate in rock so he could only breathe. Zatanna looked at her small victory and collapsed in fatigue. _**  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off**_

It took everything Robin, Kaldur, Roy, Wally and Artemis had to take down Batman, but they did. The unconscious dark knight was now tied to a post and the exhausted team looked around at the war zone._**  
Then you stand**_

They were victorious. Robin went to go help Zatanna up while the rest of the team assembled in the middle of the battlefield. Unconscious league members were strewn everywhere. They all knew they were going to have to do something about them before they all woke up, but they first took a moment to enjoy their well-earned silent glory. The teens all smiled as they quickly celebrated. They all knew the war wasn't over but the battle was one. Blood dripped from their cuts and breathing was still labored, but the pain of impending defeat was gone. Only the sting of betrayal and the exhausted was left, but even that was numbed by the sense of victory. There they stood in a line over their defeated mentors.

_**Then you stand**_

**~0~0~0~0~**

**I know it was long but thanks for reading my story. And also for those of you that read my other story Spitting Image I promise it will be updated by Sunday and if it isn't I give you all the right to yell at me for my laziness**_**  
**_


End file.
